Cerebrovascular diseases (CVD) are a group of diseases which are severely harmful to human health and have currently become one of important factors for human disability and mortality.
Cerebrovascular disease refers to a brain disorder due to cerebrovascular abnormality. Stroke generally refers to acute cerebrovascular disease.
Cerebrovascular diseases can be simply divided into two classes: (1) ischemic cerebrovascular disease caused by reduced or blocked blood flow, and (2) hemorrhagic cerebrovascular disease caused by broken blood vessel. Ischemic cerebrovascular diseases are mainly manifested as cerebral infarctions (including cerebral thrombosis and cerebral embolism). Additionally, another manifestation of ischemic cerebrovascular disease is called transient ischemic attack (TIA, usually abbreviated by doctors), which can be completely recovered within 24 hours without any sequela. Hemorrhagic cerebrovascular diseases can be further divided into two classes: (1) cerebral hemorrhage, in which blood vessel is broken and the blood flows into cerebral parenchyma; and (2) subarachnoid hemorrhage (SAH, abbreviated by doctors), in which blood vessel is broken and the blood flows into subarachnoid space surrounding the brain.
3-methyl-1-phenyl-2-pyrazolin-5-one, also called Edaravone, has a structural formula of
a molecular formula of C10H10N2O and a molecular weight of 174.19.
3-methyl-1-phenyl-2-pyrazolin-5-one is a brain protective agent, which scavenges free radicals, inhibits lipid peroxidation, and thereby inhibits oxidative damages of brain cells, vascular endothelial cells and nerve cells. Intravenous administration of Edaravone into rats after ischemia/reperfusion suppresses the development of cerebral edema and cerebral infarction, relieves accompanying neurological symptoms and inhibits delayed neuronal death. It has been found that 3-methyl-1-phenyl-2-pyrazolin-5-one, with clinical dosage of 60 mg/day for an adult, has some side and adverse effects such as acute renal failure to uncertain extent, liver dysfunction, thrombocytopenia, diffuse intravascular thrombosis.
Borneol, commonly used in Chinese traditional medicine, is known as a resuscitation-inducing aromatic herbal agent and primes other drugs to the upper. Borneol is generally used as a priming agent to promote the efficacies of other drugs. It is indicated in Augmented Materia Medica (Bencao Yanyi) that borneol is poor when used alone and instead significant when used as an adjuvant.